dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jwe-Iko-Pok
Planet Cooler 103 (officially known as Jwe-Iko-Pok) is a Planet Trade Organization-controlled world. It is located in Lord Coooler's territory. History Jwe-Iko-Pok was originally home to a species of red-scaled bipedal lizards, standing roughly four feet tall, who were, to put it lightly, not known for their intelligence. Eventually, their world was discovered by the Planet Trade Organization. As it was located in the outer reaches of Lord Cooler's territory, the tyrant sent a team of mid-level warriors to the planet instead of going there himself. When the five warriors landed on Jwe-Iko-Pok's surface, there was a mutiny. A pair of space-badgers turned on their comrades, murdering them in cold blood, thus choosing freedom over servitude. Of course, the simple vermin that they were, they did not realize that Lord Cooler would send another team to conquer the planet once their scouters went dead. It was years before that happened. Perhaps due to laziness, or carelessness, Lord Cooler did not send another soldier to Jwe-Iko-Pok until almost two decades later. That warrior was , who had been sent there as a punishment for stealing Lord Cooler's hairbrush. Much to Salza's surprise, he did not find any lizards on Jwe-Iko-Pok. It had taken only twenty years for the planet to become infested with space-badgers. That is not to say that Salza did not make quick work of the vermin, but they were foul beasts, and it was foul work. Afterwards, several Planet Trade Organization outposts were built across the surface, fortifying the planet from space pirates. Pirates did occasionally attack the planet, but they were dealt with by the garrison of several thousand troops every single time. Following Cooler's death in Age 766, his uncle Icer took control of this planet, as he did with much of Cooler's territory. Jwe-Iko-Pok was attacked during the great war between the Corvos League and the Planet Trade Organization. Its surface was ravaged, its outposts destroyed, and its garrison vaporized. After the war, the Planet Trade Organization did not have enough troops left to re-populate the planet, allowing it to become a haunt for space pirates. In Age 777, Ledas came to this world to collect the bounty on Pehyka, the Kidder. After killing the man and claiming his bounty, Ledas destroyed the planet, ridding the universe of the cesspool Jwe-Iko-Pok had become. Notable facts *The gambling town of Kwe’izu was established only two months prior to the destruction of the planet. **Despite this, it was already the largest pirate town on Jwe-Iko-Pok when Ledas visited there. *Due to the damage wrought by the Corvos League upon the planet, and especially its atmosphere, Jwe-Iko-Pok now experiences vicious sandstorms that can kill even seasoned warriors in seconds if they are not careful. Population *Jwe-Iko-Pok's native population: **At height: 25,670,301. **At lowest point: 0. *Jwe-Iko-Pok's space-badger population: **At height: 659,307. **At lowest point: 0. *Jwe-Iko-Pok's Planet Trade Organization population: **At height: 4273. **At lowest point: 0. *Jwe-Iko-Pok's space pirate population: **At height: 6426. **At lowest point: 0. Status Jwe-Iko-Pok was destroyed by Ledas after the Saiyan assassinated Pehyka, the Kidder. Category:Planets Category:KidVegeta Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Destroyed Planets